Sterling Silver
by Primordial Soul
Summary: All I can remember is the constant pain, the constant darkness I was under, the lack of identity. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, I could never break free. Until now. I am now free, and the Unmaker shall face my wrath. Sides/OC/Sunny, Pre Revenge of the Fallen. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the first chapter of _Sterling Silver!_

School hasn't been too bad. Then again, it is the beginning of the year. Thought that I would work on my stories when I had a chance.

I know I said that I would update _Blessed By Victory_, but this idea was just growing in the back of my head. I just wanted it to get it out on the web and see what people think. Also, _BLV _just doesn't have the appeal it used to have for me. All of my other stories are my own creations while _BLV_ is basically the Pokemon anime with an additional character changing things up a bit. I don't know what story I'll work on next, but I will work on one.

This story was originally a Mass Effect/Transformers story called _Primal Valkyrie. _However, it grew way too complex and convoluted for me. Therefore, I decided to reduce it down to just a Transformers story with a similar plot. This is the new version.

This will be Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker. This is pre Revenge of the Fallen.

This chapter was really hard to write considering the situation going on, with the narrator having no body and no memories. I tried my best. The rest of this story will be in third person though.

I hope you enjoy this!

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY!

Unknown POV

A light shined in the distance, illuminating the pitch blank darkness that had surrounded me for as long as I could remember. The difference in my surroundings woke me from the pure pain that was oscillated based on my mental state. I had no body, had no true perception of reality, had no idea who I was, what I was. All I knew was the pain and the darkness... and the voice. The small insidious voice that whispered in my broken mind, telling me just to stop fighting, to submit. If I did, it said, the pain would stop forever.

The reasons for my refusal have long been lost to me, as was everything in my deteriorated mental state. All I knew is sometime long ago, I had a reason to fight. And that gave the strength to fight the voice for all this time.

The light came closer to me, it's rays warming me if even I was just a specter. It protruded... comfort. "What is comfort? Where did that word come from?" I ask myself. I must of known what it was before this.

"_I have finally found you, after billions of years." _A voice rang out, bringing me to my highest state of awareness. I've never heard a sound other than the voice for so long.

_ "__I have finally freed you from the lies he crafted. I have my last defense, the guardian of our kind. I have my one of my children back."_

_ "I have you back."_

The new voice was just as soft as the old one, but it was more... well, helpful. It actually seemed to care about me rather than the voice telling me to desist from my futile struggling.

**"Do you really think that this will save you?" **

I shuddered and redoubled my efforts against my torture. The Voice came again, its whispers trying once again to break me, to give in to him. I will not fail. I will not desist. I was more than that! "_Darkness is coming. The extinction of all is at hand."_

Great. The new voice is down and dreary and serious. I don't need an extinction threat piled on top of me as well.

_ "Without you, still trapped by the forces of darkness, All shall perish for sure. With you free, the galaxy will survive against the Unmaker's plan."_

I was shocked at the arrival's words. Was this the reason I spent my existence in constant torture? That I was the key piece in order to stop this Unmaker? That if I gave in, all life would die? Was this the reason that the Voice told me to give in.

**"Indeed. You are his bane, the last one with the knowledge and skill to stop my master. If you escape me. No one has escaped the Liege Maximo"**

Knowledge filled my being, startling me. I never regained anything of my past before. Why now? Was something triggered by the name of the evil being currently incarcerating me? Torturing me?

_ "__Come, my daughter, return to me. Return to the world that is your true home. Return to the species that brought you to life. Return to the role you were always meant to have."_

_ "'Till All are One."_

A force began to pull on my essence. I panicked and dug my soul, my spark of life, firmly into my surroundings. The force lessened and beckoned itself to me. It was kind of it.

Wait, what was kind? I didn't know what that meant. All I knew is that I finally had another option to the perpetual torture I have been constantly exposed to and I felt safe while in its presence. And I was the arrival's daughter. Whatever that meant.

The pain doubled, causing me to shudder. The Voice obviously didn't want to me to leave. Even if it wasn't talking, I knew that it was scared. That I was finally found and on my way to freedom.

I decided then and there. I let my spark go and flung myself at the arrival's light. I felt tendrils envelop my essence and I relaxed for the first time I could remember. I was free.

**"NO!" **the Voice cried. Before I could react, a mental dagger thrust itself into me. I screamed as the pain ripped through me. And the voice roared along with me. As blackness overtook me, I could recall the arrival throwing power towards the Voice. And I recall myself smiling as my torturer died.

* * *

(At the same time)

Out in the deep darkness of space, on a long forgotten planet in a long forgotten sector of space, laid the most intricate fortress made my any living being. It boasted the greatest defenses any one could make. No one had found the base in many years.

At the heart of the base was a giant vault, built to protect its contents. Inside the vault rested a massive techno-organic being. It was a mass of vines and metal, reaching all corners of its sanctum. At the heart of the being rested a grotesque face never to have been exposed to the sunlight.

Along with the plant being rested a great contraption connected to the being. Inside it rested a small blue orb, around the size of a pea. It faintly pulsed and sparked as it tried to free itself from its confinements. Yet it never had in its time in the machine.

As the being pondered millenia old questions and plotted nefarious plans for its master, the orb began to violently spark and grow back to it's original size. The being's face morphed to shock as it tried to prevent its escape. If the spark escaped, all of his plans, the Unmaker's plans, would be in jeopardy.

After seconds of vain less fighting, the being knew that the spark would escape along with its rescuer. With a cry of **NO!**, the being created a feedback loop into the spark, trying to destroy it. And that proved to be a fatal mistake.

As the spark violently shook, a roar could faintly be heard. Lightning began to course into the scared being, frying the being inside out.

And as the Liege Maximo perished, all it could think is that its prisoner had been rescued by goddamned Primus.

* * *

I slowly gained consciousness after I was attacked. As I spent a few seconds gathering my wits, I realized that I actually had a corporeal form. Granted, it was a blue, sparking sphere, but at least I had something to call my body.

_"You're awake, sweetspark. I'm glad for that"_

I looked around and gasped. The arrival was a much bigger gold sphere that looked oddly weak considering the power it had displayed to free me.

"What are you? What am I? Who am I? It sounded like you knew me when you freed me." I asked rapidly. I was finally freed from my imprisonment, and my rescuer knew who I was. No way was I letting this chance to finally learn who I am get past me.

The giant sphere faded slightly, as if it was sad, whatever that was. _"My name is Primus. I indeed know who and what you are. You are a Cybertronian, one of the many beings I created. But I cannot tell you who you are"_

I frowned, if you could do that as a blue sphere. I was not happy when Primus said he wouldn't tell me who I was. But I at least knew I was Cybertronian, a member of a race of colored spheres.

"Why won't you tell me who I am?" I asked impatiently.

Primus sighed and replied, _"The attack from Liege Maximo damaged your spark. Currently, you are unable to recall your past. Possibly some of your knowledge too. I cannot do anything at my current power level."_

I frowned again as I went over what he said and asked, "You said currently. How can I fix my amensia?"

_"I will not be easy or short. You must realize that it could take a very long time to regain your memory."_

"I understand."

_"Very well. Your memory circuits are damaged severely, but they are able to be fixed by external stimuli. When stimulated by the correct thing, your self repair will kick in and your memories will return. Alas, I do not know what will stimulate the correct pathway in your processor. It must be something that reaches to your spark, something incredibly important to you."_

Damn it. I have to hunt something down that will allow me to regain my memories and I don't know what the hell that is.

"Any chance is better than none." I reply honestly. I'd rather have a ghost of a chance rather than none at all. It would be a welcome change to the endless torture I had just escaped from.

"Sir, why did you free me? It seemed there was more than just sentiment behind my rescue."

_"You are correct, although sentiment was a factor in it. You are a very special being, the only one who can stop your late torturer's master. Countless battles and decisions lie in front of you. You will have to do the things no one else will in order to stop him."_

I smile at his words as my spark leaped for the thought of battle. I've spent far too long at the mercy of this Unmaker. Time for some much wanted revenge.

"You don't even need to ask, Primus. I'll do it."

_"It pains me to say this, sweetspark, but thank you. You won't have to do this alone. You'll will find friends, family, and even love in your quest for revenge. Just remember, do what must be done. I will not be able to talk to you again until you regain your memories. I am too weak to talk like this."_

Love? I had no clue what that was. I must of never felt that before. It sounds nice though. I think that I would like to obtain that while getting revenge of this Unmaker.

_"Before I send you off, I can give you some gifts. Knowledge and a body"_

My body suddenly morphed and changed, causing me to gasp out in surprise. When I came to, I found my self as a silver robotic humanoid. I twisted and flexed my joints testing out my new body. It fit me like a glove.

_"This is your protoform, which you learn about when you enter the real world. This is your body without any armor or weapons attached. You will equip yourself later."_

I smile at Primus's generosity, absolutely loving the fact that I can physically feel my expressions. Primus, it's so exciting to be able to physically move yourself.

"Thank you, Primus."

_"You're welcome, sweetspark. It's time we depart."_

My body began to disappear, obviously heading to the real world. With a quick realization, I cry out, "What's my name?"

As I vanish, I can barely hear Primus answer, "You called yourself Sterling."

* * *

My optics slowly opened to find myself surrounded by a metal cocoon moving rapidly. I glance around at my surrounding using my sensors.

I could feel all of the basic knowledge Primus implanted in me that every Cybertronian knew. I knew recent history, time, the importance of alternate modes, sensors, and much more that would help me connect with others of my kind and survive.

My optics began to drip fluid as I found our home world barren, destroyed by war and left forgotten by the Cybertronians left alive, all fighting each other over the source of our reproduction. After finally being able to be a part of my world, it depresses me to find the place of my birth ruined by battle.

A slight shift in the momentum of my pod alerted me to an exterior force. I used my sensors to detect that I was headed towards a planet. I quickly gathered that it was covered by organic life and hosted one civilized species. It's conditions, despite its inclination towards organics, were perfectly suitable towards Cybertronians.

My processors began to whirl with what I had to do. First and foremost, I had to get an alternate form, a good one, in order to blend in with the population. I did not what to be hunted down by organics. I then had to find others of my kind and learn more about them. There were two sides to this war, and I had to find which one supported the Unmaker so I could join the other one.

I smiled as my pod entered the atmosphere. Time to get my life back and get some revenge.

* * *

On the surface of the planet called Earth, humans began running to their stations as an alarm began blaring. They wasted little time in running scans and contacting superiors; this was very important to NEST forces.

General Morshower and Major William Lennox walked into the room, both focused on the incoming unknown NBE. Behind them rolled in a giant Peterbilt truck.

"What's the situation?" Lennox asked.

"Sir, we have one un-identified NBE entering our atmosphere. It somehow managed to hid itself while still in deep space. We only found it because of the heat our atmosphere created." A analyst nearby responded.

"Do we know what faction it is on?" Morshower asked. He would not be happy if another Decepticon entered the fight on Earth.

"That's another strange thing. It is broadcasting no affiliation signals whatsoever." the analyst said.

Both Lennox and Morshower turned to the truck behind them, waiting for his input. They didn't wait long.

"In the war for Cybetron, not all of us chose a side. Some Cybertronians chose to be neutral to the conflict. At least until Neutrals had to side with a faction to survive." Optimus Prime said.

"You think this is a neutral that ran instead of chose a faction" Lennox asked.

"Indeed. Either way, we must find the pod's occupant before the Decepticons due. This neutral will bolster the side that it will end up choosing."

Morshower nodded, "All right. I want NEST Troops in the air in fifteen. I want Jolt, Ironhide, and the Arcee units with them. The Decepticons will also track this pod down, and I want to be ready.

Where is the pod landing?"

"Somewhere in Switzerland sir." the analyst replied.

"Get our birds in the air. I want this neutral found." Morshower ordered.

Everyone saluted and prepared for the spontaneous mission that had just been given to them. This was the first contact since the hunt in Rio and they didn't want to mess it up.

* * *

Far away, Starscream scowled as he read the reports of an incoming neutral. The Decepticons were hard hit after the events in Mission City with the loss of Megatron. With this neutral in play, he might be able to get it on his side and bolster the ranks with one more possibly competent member.

"Decepticons, prepare for battle. I want this neutral. Don't let the Autobots obtain it." he ordered to his forces.

He will show them all that they should not mess with the almighty Starscream.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Sterling Silver!_

Wow, that chapter was hard. At least they will be easier to write since I don't have to worry about writing a bodiless amnesiac in first person.

I'll write when I can. However, this will not be top priority as _Ace _comes first. I just wanted to start this plot bunny and see what you guys think. Please review and respond.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the second chapter of _Sterling Silver._

I probably should be studying for exams, but I'm bored as well as confident for them, so I decided to write.

I was planning on working on my other stories, but people have been wanting me to continue this. So, I thought why not get this chapter out to the readers who want it?

This still will not be worked on much as _The Lord of Revenge _takes number one priority followed by _Altomare Ace_.

Sterling's alt-mode will be revealed in this chapter. This is kinda filler with Sterling beginning to acclimatize herself to her new existence and planet around her. She will also meet someone surprising at the end of the chapter.

**Mr. Spock: **Why, thank you for the compliments! Reactions will be coming soonish.

**Shades-Soul: **Well, here's an update now!

**Lunar Mist: **Your review was one of the reasons I'm updating this story now. You're right, I need to continue writing this and then decide later whether to continue this or not.

I've decided to stay in first person when I'm narrating Sterling's POV, but use third person for every other character.

I think that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Cybertronian Time:**

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 6 hours

Vorn: 83 years

_I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

Instruments blared around me as my pod descended towards the planets surface. My servos quickly stabilized my pod using knowledge I had never learned, but had been given to me by Primus. Remind me to thank him some day.

It began to get uncomfortably hot and slightly steamy, a sign that I had entered the lowest level of the atmosphere. In response, my cooling fans kicked up again, bringing my body back down to a stable temperature.

I quickly analyzed my position and was dismayed to see that I was going to land in an area of land with lots of mountains, preventing me from escaping or leaving easily. That didn't matter. What did matter was that I landed a fair distance away from any natives who may decide to tear me apart for scarp metal. I needed to figure out where the rest of my kind was as well as secure a decent alternative vehicle to hide myself as.

Several seconds later, I managed to find a spot that was far enough away from native populations to safely land, but close enough that I could find a vehicle form and scout out the planet with little trouble. I smile to myself at the success. That was the first thing I did well since getting out of my prison.

My processor rapidly began overclocking as the memories began to return, sending my systems into a state of panic. I closed my optics in pain as my processor struggled to stay online. In a fit of desperation, I devised and installed a block on the painful memories that will slowly release them over time, allowing me to deal and cope with my terrible memories a little at a time.

I sighed in relief as my processor ceased trying to seize up only to be jarred severely when my re-entry pod crashed onto the planet's surface. I rolled and tumbled uncontrollably as the pod around me slowly lost its force from the constant collisions it endured. Thankfully, the rolling stopped before I purged my tanks. That would have been messy.

With a groan, I hit the release lever and with an alien elegance that baffled me, the top of the pod retracted into itself, granting me exit from the pod.

I hefted myself out and put my pedes down onto the alien surface. So many senses and inputs flooded my sensors, causing my systems to recycle and reset to compensate for the extreme amount of signals I was receiving. Once they reset, I gazed upon a completely alien world.

Despite my... circumstances with the Liege Maximo, I can say that I have one old memory that I overlooked when under constant torture, which I have now uncovered. I was standing on a metal world, surrounded by rising spires and moving machines. Mechanical life was everywhere and a metal moon was setting on the horizon. The memory gave me a sense of contentment and satisfaction, a feeling that I was home. It was Cybertron, my race's home.

And this planet I now walked upon couldn't be more different.

Organic life was everywhere, flourishing where ever it could. Biological life was abundant here and the only machines that vaguely resembled the one's we had back home were artificially created by humans. I quickly accessed a primitive satellite and accessed data about humans.

Humans. _Homo Sapiens. _Estimated seven billion people. I inwardly winced at that number. There were less than twenty thousand Cybertronians left scattered across the stars, at least I thought so. Originated on the continent Africa and began crafting their first steps of civilization 144 vorns ago. I blinked at that information. They were a young species.

I continued looking though the wireless data about humans as I stretched my aching and cramped servos, sighing in relief as my cables loosened and relaxed. Humans were adept at using symbolic communication to relay information and their drive to live, in innovate, to triumph over anything makes up for their physical fragility and morality.

I was surprised at how quickly humans had evolved. In ten vorns they had went from swinging swords to splitting the atom and sending men into space. Despite our longevity, they are developing a lot faster than Cybertronians did...

How do I know this? Primus was generous enough to give me a history of my race, at least documented history. Apparently, Primus was our god, the one who started our race. That made me laugh a little. I had met God. Who knew?

An internal beep shook me from my research. I cursed in Cybertronian as I realized that over 3 breems had passed. How long was I day dreaming? It didn't matter. I had to go get an alternative form right now before I am spotted.

I quickly sprinted away from the crash site, intent on my destination, the human city of Geneva. Time for some first hand experience.

* * *

It didn't take me too long to reach the city, only about an additional four breems. Once I arrived, I stopped and stared out towards the city, optics filled with wonder. This was the first time I had ever seen civilization, at least that I can remember.

The city was built around a bay, obviously an important trading spot when humans crossed the seas. The city was composed of many houses, small and large buildings and alleyways that slightly resembled a Cybertronian city yet much less efficient and much dirtier. Humans are much more primitive technology wise of course.

Although, the back drop was incredible. The sun, high in the sky, cast its rays down onto the surface of the lake, its light reflecting of its surface. It made the water look incredible and a soft glow permeated everywhere around me. Although Crystal City was incredible in its own way, Cybertron never had something as simple as what I was seeing now.

After several human minutes of staring, I shook my head again. Why was I drifting off so much? I was a grown femme by Primus's sake! I was a warrior! … at least I wanted to be. I shouldn't be daydreaming like some youngling!

Furious at myself, I quickly yet quietly approached the city, as well as a fifteen foot robot could be. I needed to get a vehicle mode, but I couldn't enter the city proper without getting spotted and scaring a bunch of humans as well as alerting possible enemies to my aft's location. What to do...

My receptors picked up some faint human voice, muttering some sort of curse words. Intrigued, I quickly moved my chassis over to peer at where the humans were. When I got them into my optics, I grinned. This was perfect.

A big truck hefting a bunch of very shiny and evidently very new cars was pulled over on the side of the road and the two drivers were cursing up a storm while they were replacing a flat tire. This was perfect. I could easily snag an alt mode here!

Before I started, I overheard the two humans talking.

"... We're so screwed, Jim. You know where these cars are headed for, right!"

"Yeah, the Geneva Motor Show, home of the best cars ever created! I'm not stupid, Jeffery."

"But, once they know we have a flat and that we're late..."

"Doesn't matter! As long as we get these awesome cars and prototypes to the show, we'll get paid. Now quick yapping and get back to work!"

After overhearing their conversation, I grinned even more. So these cars were either the best of the best or prototypes? This was like Sparking day times hundred.

My scanners quickly flashed through the cars as I rejected each one as it came to my attention. Too slow, too much drag, too _ugly... _I shudder as I reject another one. I'm a femme and I have to have some standard of appearance.

I almost rejected the next one out of habit when it caught my attention. I slowly mulled it over, going over its appearance, possible colors, specifications, and everything else about it. As I studied it, my mouth slowly turned upwards into a grin. I had found it.

The humans called it a Koenigsegg Agera R. It was a Swedish prototype created for mass production two years later. It coudl go 0-100 km/h in 2.9 seconds with a max speed of more than 420 km/hour, although it had never been verified. It had a rear wheeled drive and would fit my frame very well. It was very aerodynamic and most importantly, it was _gorgeous. _A new paint job and it would be perfect.

I scanned the Agera R with my trans-scanner, absorbing every detail about it and improving its design with Cybertronian technology. Once it was finished, I uploaded the data to my spark.

My armor began to change as I adapted to fit my alternative mod. Black plating began covering my silver protoform, covering most of my body in the cars frame. My chest morphed into what would be the front of the car, the headlights over my feminine 'assets'. The doors grew on my arms as well as two of my tires. The other two grew on my legs. My helm softened and curved as it grew plating as well as a mouth guard. Crimson red highlights appeared on my body as it finished reformatting.

Quickly accessing a schematic of my new body, I hummed in satisfaction as I gazed upon my form. I didn't want to be biased or anything, but I liked what I saw. Blue optics peering out of a black helm with a retractable mouth guard. A slim fifteen foot figure, built for speed and battle. Black plating with a nice compliment of crimson highlights.

As I tested my flexibility, my horrible memories began intruding on me yet again. With a mental push, I managed to beat them back, but not before my processor heated up again. I sighed in resignation. It was harder to beat them back than last time. I was going to have to deal with them eventually. My recharge was going to be brutal.

I shook my helm to rid myself of those evil thoughts. Now was not the time to mope. I finally had an alt-mode and I was eager to test it out. I triggered the transformation.

A second later, after my body whirred and clicked as it changed, I was now in my alternate mode, ready to go. With an eager spinning of my wheels and a roar of my engine, I was off, racing down the road away from Geneva.

I was in bliss. I absolutely loved this. The feeling of the wind flashing by, the sheer speed I was going at, the feeling of my wheels scrapping against the pavement. This was incredible. I would do this all day, every day. I eagerly scrunched my frame closer to the ground, increasing my speed. I was a blur on the road. I was in Paradise as the humans would call it.

After breems upon breems of driving, almost a whole joor from when I landed, I was starting to slow down. I needed to make a plan regarding my kind and what side I would join.

A roar brought me out of my muse and I turned my sensors to see another car racing up besides me. It was sunny yellow with some gold tech decals and was some very nice eye candy as the paint was spotless. I accessed the specs to see what it could do.

It was a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. 0-100 km/h in 3.7 seconds with a top speed of 325 km/h. Around the same age as my own alternate form, but already in mass production. My frame tensed in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

As we drove side by side, racing each other, an EM field suddenly met my own, surprising me. I turned my sensors on to the yellow Lambo and realized that it was a Cybetronian too. I had found a member of my own race.

I quickly debated on what to do. I would definitely talk to him and get some information. I also would probably stay with him until we found more of our kind. Also, since his alt mode was very nice, I wonder how he would look when he was bipedal...

My mind made up, I increased my speed and sped past him. As I did so, I pulled a 180 handbrake right into his way. The Lambo swerved to avoid me and spun out, losing all of its speed. I quickly turned around, wheels squealing and sped towards the Lambo.

I transformed close to the Lambo and jumped over him, gently touching his frame with my servo as I flew over him. As I landed behind him, a shifting sound told me the Cybertronian was transforming too. I turned around and was struck dumb by the Cybertronian.

He was a little taller than me, about half a human foot. He had wheels for feet and his armor was spotless, causing it to glitter in the sunlight. His helm had two big audio receptor fins and despite his scowl, which she could look pass, he looked drop dead gorgeous.

My cooling fans kicked on as I gazed at the male in front of me. As we stared at each other, I could feel my spark tingling, reaching out for him. It was so tiny and so hard to notice that I would have missed it if I wasn't so aware of my body due to my endless torture. I wonder what it was.

"You almost scratched my paint, femme!" the male snapped, bringing me out of my daydream. I frowned at his statement. The male must be incredibly vain, but instead of pissing me off, it was actually kinda... well, cute? Don't ask me why.

"I didn't? I should of tried harder," I said with a frown, playing with him. That served to piss him off.

"No one touches my paint!" He said, eyes boiling with frustration and annoyance. I smiled and put my hand on my hip. I wasn't bothered by his bitching at all. Endless tortured girl, here? This was nothing.

"Okay, _Sunny_, I'll try my best not to damage that gorgeous paint job." I bit back as good as he gave. The mech blinked and a strange flicker went through his optics. It looked like he was fighting whether to either accept the compliment about his paint, be angry over the name I gave him, or just be plain confused. He chose the second option.

"Don't call me Sunny!" He snapped back, his servos folded over his chest.

"Okay then, what is your name?" I asked, curious over the mech's name. It seemed... important for me to know.

The mech stared at me for a couple seconds and then said, "It's Sunstreaker, former gladiator, Autobot frontline fighter, and sexy mech all rolled into one"

A wicked gleam appeared on my face as I approached Sunstreaker, "Okay, _Sunny,_ my name's Sterling. Current neutral, but willing to join the side against the Unmaker. Also willing to fight and kick a mech's aft any day of the week."

Sunstreaker looked surprised at my statement, then his face turned into a curious one. "I think we need to talk" he replied, his optics trained on mine.

My smile stayed on my face as I replied, "Yes, I think we should."

* * *

Far away from Sterling and Sunstreaker, two forces were converging on their position. Both wanted to get the neutral that landed and they were ready to do whatever it took to get that neutral in their army.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _Sterling Silver!_

Sterling has met Sunstreaker! They'll get along great.

As I said above, this story will continue to not be worked on frequently.

Next chapter, discussions and action!

See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
